Me, Myself and Horan
by himura kyou
Summary: Aku ingin makan horan. sebuah fic abal dari fandom Horan, oneshot manga dari artbook Okimono Kimono buatan CLAMP. selamat membaca dan memberi ripyu XD


Fandom: Horan (oneshot manga from artbook Okimono Kimono)  
Disclaimer: CLAMP  
Summary: Aku ingin makan horan.  
Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, nista, dlsb orz

* * *

**Me, Myself and Horan**

Bum bum bum. Bum bum bum.

Suara berdebum menemani setiap langkahku. Melintasi teras rumah, menuju ruang belajar kakak, mengapa belakangan ini jaraknya terasa makin jauh dan membuat lelah ya? Burung-burung tidak mempedulikan pertanyaanku dan beterbangankembali ke sarangnya. Senja merah pun hanya diam tak menjawab. Tapi tak apa, hal itu tidak akan menghambat keinginanku. Bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari kubuka pintu ruang belajar kakak.

"Kakak, bisakah Kakak membuatkanku horan? Horan lezat yang biasa Kakak buatkan untukku dan ayah. Aku ingin memakannya lagi."

Kakak menoleh padaku tanpa menutup buku pelajarannya. Matanya lembut, tapi tak ada senyuman seperti yang selalu ia berikan untukku. Sambil mendengus, satu tangannya menunjuk obi yang kukenakan. Ada apa dengan obiku? Ada yang salah dengan obiku?

"Lihat dirimu. Apakah kau tidak sadar? Dengarkan juga langkahmu. Apakah kau tidak merasa?"

Ucapan kakak membuatku bingung. Kujawab pertanyaannya dengan pundak terangkat, membuatnya sekali lagi menghela napas dan menunduk lesu.

"Seminggu yang lalu kau masih bisa melingkarkan kain obi sampai beberapa belas kali. Sekarang kau hanya bisa melingkarkannya beberapa kali saja. Seminggu yang lalu suara langkahmu tap tap tap lembut. Sekarang suara langkahmu bum bum bum menghentak bumi."

Huh? Adakah yang salah dengan hal-hal tersebut? Aku masih sehat dan bugar, walau belakangan rasanya melelahkan sekali untuk berjalan kaki.

"Bahkan sekarang pipimu lebih bulat dari tidak berat badanmu pasti sudah bertambah sepuluh kilo. Aku menyesal telah mengikuti permintaanmu untuk membuatkanmu horan setiap hari. Mulai hari ini tidak akan ada horan lagi sampai kau kembali menjadi adikku yang manis seperti sedia kala. Bukannya aku hanya menilai penampilan, tapi alangkah lebih elok jika pola makanmu diperbaiki."

Blam.

Pintu ruang belajar tertutup. Kakak membiarkan aku berdiri di depan pintu ruang belajarnya. Membiarkan aku melewati malam ini tanpa horan. Kuketuk pintunya, tidak ada balasan. Kugedor pintunya, suara musik dari radio melengking keras dari dalam. Kakak benar-benar tidak ingin aku masuk ke ruangannya lagi.

Tapi aku ingin makan horan. Horan yang hangat dan lembut kala menyentuh bibir, horan yang hangat dan renyah kala mencapai lidah. Horan yang menyerupai panekuk namun tak perlu dipanggang. Makanan ajaib yang didapat dari bintang-bintang malam. Aku ingin sekali memakannya.

"Kakak, jika Kakak tidak mau membuatkanku horan lagi, aku akan membuatnya sendiri."

Resolusi yang tercipta dalam lima detik kudeklarasikan di depan pintunya. Deklarasi yang langsung teredam oleh riuhnya musik radio. Tak apa, kakak tak perlu mendengarnya. Biarlah dia konsentrasi belajar untuk menimba ilmu, biarlah aku membuat horan untukku sendiri.

.

Satu kursi kupakai untuk berpijak, tapi aku masih belum mampu menggapai toples berisi karintou yang berada di tempat teratas rak dapur. Kurang sedikit lagi, tapi kakiku sudah tak mampu berjinjit lebih tinggi lagi. Memang tidak harus dengan karintou, tapi selama ini horan terlezat buatan kakak selalu didapat dengan menggunakan karintou.

Untuk sekedar menyentuh kaca toplesnya pun aku tak sanggup. Sebaiknya sekarang aku duduk dulu untuk mengatur napas yang tersengal. Kulihat bahan-bahan makanan yang tertata di rak, kucari pengganti karintou yang sekiranya juga bisa dipakai. Permen cokelat, tidak ada. Tebu mentah, tidak ada. Kacang merah, tidak ada. Gula balok, ada.

Gula balok. Bisakah kupakai? Kakak tidak pernah menggunakan gula balok, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba. Kakak selalu berkata horan menyukai aroma yang manis, semoga saja bisa terkumpul bila aku memakai gula balok. Segera kuambil sebungkus besar gula balok yang tergeletak di salah satu rak.

Bahan yang manis sudah di tangan. Lalu… Kembali kuingat-ingat apa saja yang kakak lakukan saat membuat horan. Tungku. Kakak selalu menyalakan tungku di halaman belakang. Sekarang di mana tungku yang dimaksud. Kucari di laci-laci besar di bawah meja dapur. Ada. Ternyata berat juga tungkunya, terpaksa kuseret sepanjang jalan menuju halaman belakang.

.

Sekalipun kimono dan tanganku jadi penuh noda arang, aku puas bisa menyalakang tungku seorang diri. Kini aku tidak perlu mengandalkan kakak lagi untuk membuat horan. Mulai saat ini aku akan membuat horan untukku sendiri. Setiap hari.

Berbalok-balok gula kutaruh di atas kasa besi tungku yang menyala. Sekarang cukup meninggalkan tungku membakar gulanya dan aku harus bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak terlihat dari halaman belakang ini. Jangan sampai hanya sedikit horan yang datang karena melihat keberadaanku.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam aku menunggu di dalam kamar. Sesekali kuintip pemandangan halaman belakang dari balik tirai jendela, menanti bintang-bintang berjatuhan dan berkumpul di sekitar tungku yang menyeruakkan aroma gula. Tak sabar rasanya untuk segera mengecap rasa horan yang nikmat itu.

Satu, dua, tiga, ah, senangnya. Cukup banyak bintang yang datang malam ini. Berapa piring horan yang bisa kubuat, benar-benar menyenangkan bisa membuat horan sendiri. Kakak tidak akan kuberi bagian. Salah sendiri tidak mau membuatkan aku horan. Akan kupamerkan horan buatanku nanti kepada Ayah saja.

Mangkok kaca telah penuh oleh bintang-bintang yang kupungut. Tungku juga telah kumatikan dan kusimpan kembali di dapur. Yang perlu dilakukan sekarang tinggalah mendiamkan bintang-bintang itu sampai melumer menjadi lapisan-lapisan kue gepeng layaknya wujud kue panekuk, menjadi horan yang sempurna.

Aku duduk sambil bertopang dagu, di depanku ada mangkok kaca yang kutaruh di atas meja makan, kuperhatikan tiap sudut bintang yang melumer perlahan. Indahnya. Makanan ajaib yang terbuat dari bintang, horan, makanan yang paling kusukai. Sebentar lagi aku akan bisa memakannya. Cepatlah. Cepatlah menjadi horan yang akan senantiasa mengenyangkan perutku.

Sambil menanti horan berubah ke bentuk yang sempurna, kusiapkan piring dan garpu, juga sirup maple yang manis. Sirup maple. Sirup maple. Di rak sebelah kompor. Eh, mengapa botol sirupnya terasa ringan ya? Mungkin sudah hampir habis, kuharap sirupnya cukup untuk semua horan yang sudah kubuat.

"Selamat makan."

Dua lembar horan dengan tuangan sirup maple di piring bundar. Hangat, lembut, manis, renyah. Kelezatan tiada tara. Membuat kelenjar air liurku mengeluarkan produksi berlebih. Sepotong kecil horan di ujung garpuku, siap membawaku ke khayangan lapis ketujuhbelas.

"Aahm.."

Sepotong kecil horan yang kubuat sendiri akan segera masuk ke dalam mulutku yang terbuka lebar. Tepat sebelum horan menyentuh lidahku, pintu ruang makan terbuka, menyebabkanku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah. Ayah. Selamat malam."

Ayah berjalan menuju meja makan yang kupakai tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Duduk tanpa suara, memandangku tanpa suara. Ayah memang jarang bicara. Jarang pula mengunjungi ruang ini di luar jam makan. Oh. Mungkinkah Ayah ke sini karena mencium aroma horan yang kubuat ini? Sesedap itu kah? Perasaanku jadi melambung tinggi.

"Ayah, Ayah mau mencicipi horan ini? Aku sendiri yang membuatnya, karena hari ini kakak tidak mau membuatkan untukku."

Satu anggukan kecil dari Ayah dan itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia sekali. Kuambilkan piring dan garpu baru untuknya. Dua lembar horan dan tuangan… dan tuangan… kugoncang-goncangkan botol sirup maple sekencang mungkin. Setetes. Dua tetes. Hanya tiga tetes sirup yang berhasil kukeluarkan. Namun horan tidak akan lengkap tanpa sirup maple.

"Ano, Ayah, sirupnya habis. Bagaimana kalau pakai madu saja?"

Madu memang manis, tapi sirup maple tetap yang terbaik. Satu lagi anggukan kecil dari Ayah dan itu berarti tidak masalah baginya. Kucari toples madu di rak, lalu di laci, kemudian di kolong. Tidak ada. Tidak ada madu di rumah ini? Ng…. Ah. Aku ingat. Beberapa hari yang lalu Ibu memakai seluruh madu yang ada untuk membuat kue dan berbagai masakan lainnya untuk suguhan pada acara reuni keluarga di rumah ini. Dan kami belum membeli madu lagi sampai sekarang.

Lalu, apa yang dapat kutuangkan di atas horan milik ayah. Bukan hanya horan milik ayah saja, bagaimana juga dengan horan-horan yang akan kumakan selanjutnya. Tidak dapat dibayangkan jika aku harus memakan horan begitu saja tanpa tuangan apapun. Saos, terlalu pedas. Mayonaise, terlalu masam. Minyak, terlalu tidak mungkin. Kecap, ….mungkin bisa.

"Ayah, maaf. Hanya ada kecap."

Kecap manis yang kental. Kurasa tidak apa jika kupakai. Hitam pekat tertuang, menciptakan kontras dengan coklat keemasan yang dimiliki sang horan. Ayah tidak berkomentar ataupun mengeluh. Tangannya yang menggenggam garpu mulai memotong dan menusuk horan buatanku.

Dari seberang meja kulihat dengan seksama tiap gerakan yang ayah buat. Kutunggu-tunggu ekspresi seperti apa yang akan ayah berikan ketika mencicip horan buatanku. Tidak ada cemberut, tidak ada senyum, ayah masih mengunyah horan dengan wajah datarnya.

Kemudian horan itu ditelannya, masuk ke dalam lambung ayah. Dan dapat kulihat wajah ayah berubah warna menjadi kuning, lalu menjadi hijau. Garpu yang tergenggam ikut jatuh berdenting bersamaan dengan robohnya tubuh ayah. Kepalanya lunglai menempel di atas meja. Tangannya masih berayun pelan menggantung dari pundaknya.

"Ayah? Ayah?"

Kudekati ayah, kugoyang-goyang badannya. Tidak ada respon. Apa yang terjadi? Ayah? Apakah horan buatanku sebegitu dahsyatnya hingga benar-benar membawanya ke khayangan lapis ketujuhbelas? Eh, cukup. Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Tidak baik. Kucicip seujung jari kecap yang kutuangkan untuknya. Manis layaknya kecap. Tidak ada yang salah dengan horan buatanku. Tapi mengapa ayah jadi begini.

"Hausnya… belajar memang melelahkan.."

Terdengar suara kakak memasuki ruang makan. Dibukanya lemari es untuk mencari minuman dingin. Segera kuhampiri kakak dan kutarik dia ke meja makan.

"Kakak, mengapa ayah pingsan setelah memakan sepotong horan buatanku?"

"Kau membuat horan sendiri..?"

Kakak melirik piring dan mangkok yang ada di atas meja. Lalu memandangku dengan sorot memicing.

"…dan memakai kecap?"

"Kecapnya tidak bermasalah. Begitu pula dengan horan buatanku. Apakah sebelum ke sini ayah memakan sesuatu yang lain?"

Kakak ikut menggoyangkan badan ayah supaya dapat membuatnya terbangun. Tapi tetap tidak ada hasil. Menit demi menit berlalu dengan sia-sia. Sambil menghapus peluh yang memenuhi dahinya, kakak kembali berbicara.

"Ayah jarang makan camilan. Paling hanya horan yang ayah makan di luar jam makan jika aku membuatkan untuknya. Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat membuat horan sampai ayah jadi begini?"

"Aku membuatnya persis sebagaimana yang biasa Kakak lakukan setiap hari. Sirup maple-nya sudah habis. Madu juga tidak ada. Jadi kupakai kecap. Tidak ada yang salahdengan kecapnya. Bahan manis yang kupakai untuk mengumpulkan bintang juga hanya gula balok biasa. Akan kuambil dulu dan kutunjukkan pada Kakak. Kakak tunggu di sini."

Aku pergi ke dapur dan mencari bungkus gula yang kumaksud. Saat aku kembali ke meja makan dengan sebungkus gula dalam dekapan, kulihat garpu yang tergeletak di lantai kakak ambil untuk memotong horan milik ayah. Satu potong kecil horan berkecap buatanku masuk ke dalam mulut kakak.

"Memangnya seperti apa rasa horan buatanmu yang me-"

Kakak tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Sekali lagi garpu berdenting, jatuh ke lantai. Wajah kakak berubah warna menjadi biru, lalu menjadi ungu. Kini di hadapanku ada dua tubuh yang tergeletak tanpa daya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa dosa dari horan yang telah kubuat? Kutatap bungkus gula yang kubawa dari dapur, berharap mendapat jawaban darinya.

Garam Balok.

Begitu yang tertulis di label bungkus tersebut. Ah.

.

.

Bum bum bum. Bum bum bum.

Suara berdebum masih senantiasa menemani setiap langkahku. Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak ayah dan kakak selesai diopname dan boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Jarak menuju kamar kakak masih saja terasa sangat jauh dan melelahkan. Tapi tak apa, mengeluh saja tak akan membuatku bisa mencapai kamar kakak. Merawat kakak sampai bugar kembali adalah hal yang terpenting sekarang.

"Kakak, mau kusuapkan bubur hangat? Atau mau kugantikan kompresnya?"

Kakak tidak menjawab. Matanya masih saja memandang langit-langit dengan sorot hampa. Tanpa menunggu izinnya, aku langsung menempatkan diri di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya. Sepuluh menit berlalu, masih belum ada gerakan yang dilakukan oleh kakak. Duapuluh menit berlalu, masih belum ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulut kakak.

Kulirik meja tidur kakak. Sekeranjang buah dari teman sekolah yang telah menjenguknya. Anggur, pisang, apel dan mengkudu. Sebilah pisau kecil bertengger di sampingnya, bekas mengupas buah mengkudu yang dimakan ramai-ramai oleh kakak dan teman-temannya tadi siang.

Satu apel paling merah di antara buah-buah yang ada kuambil dan mulai kukupas. Melingkar, melingkar, pisauku memutari badan apel dengan perlahan. Kakak masih diam tak bergeming di ranjangnya saat kuberikan sepotong apel yang telah kukupas serapih mungkin.

"Kakak, makanlah supaya cepat sembuh. Supaya Kakak bisa membuatkan aku horan yang lezat lagi."

Senyum terindah untuk kakak tercinta agar semangatnya muncul kembali. Supaya aku bisa menikmati horan kembali. Dan dalam sekejap potongan apel itu jatuh saat kakak menampik tanganku dengan keras.

"Jangan sekali-sekali menyebut kata horan di hadapanku! Setelah kau meracuni ayah dan aku sampai begini, jangan pernah menyebut nama makanan yang telah meracuni otakmu itu!"

Dengan susah payah kakak bangkit dari ranjang, sambil menahan sakit di perutnya kakak berteriak-teriak di depan mukaku. Sumpah dan serapah terlontar begitu saja darinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuat horan mulai dari sekarang! Tidak ada lagi horan untukmu! Dan tidak usah berpikir untuk membuat horan sendiri! Aku sudah tidak peduli walaupun kau tetap tambun seperti ini atau berhasil menurunkan berat badan di kemudian hari, tidak akan ada lagi horan dalam hidupmu!"

Kalimat kakak menusuk jantungku. Apa makna hidupku bila tidak ada horan sama sekali. Dulu kakak yang telah memperkenalkan aku pada horan. Sekarang kakak pula yang melarangku untuk mengecap horan. Aku memang telah berbuat salah saat membuat horan sendiri, tapi mengapa kakak tidak mau lagi membuatkannya untukku, atau sekedar mengajariku cara membuat horan yang benar?

"Lupakan horan! Lupakan selamanya!"

"Kakak, kumohon, bisakah kakak membuatkan aku horan, horan lezat yang biasa Kakak buatkan untukku dan ayah. Aku ingin memakannya lagi."

Kakak tidak menjawab. Kakak hanya terbaring diam di lantai, memeluk kubangan merah yang mengucur dari tubuhnya. Sari mengkudu dan apel bercampur dengan anyirnya darah yang melekat di pisau yang kugenggam. Ah, aku ingin makan horan.

.

.

.

"Ayah, bisakah Ayah membuatkan aku horan? Horan lezat seperti yang pernah kakak buatkan untukku dan Ayah. Aku ingin memakannya lagi."

Ayah tidak menjawab. Ayah hanya menangis tersedu dari luar jeruji besi yang telah mengurungku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan horan. Rindunya.

err.. sekian.  
OTL

* * *

apakah sang kakak masih hidup atau telah berpulang, terserah pembaca deh lol /plak.  
oh lol. dah lama ga bikin fic, sekali bikin fic yang cuma 2000an kata rasanya lama banget :p  
well, dibaca ga dibaca, diripyu ga diripyu, yang penting anak ini sudah lahir dengan selamat dan sentosa dengan segala kenistaannya. ahah. kalo mo dihujat ato diflame silahkan aja dah *jilat2 lollipop kadaluarsa*

oya, jangan mpe lupa,  
JOIN INFANTRUM TODAY!  
-keterangan lebih lanjot bisa diliat di profil page saia yang lusuh-  
Arigatobitobitobi XD


End file.
